


L'attentato

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“L’MI6 è come un enorme formicaio e, come tutte le mattine a quell’ora si stava animando del personale. Un eterogeneo gruppo di persone che svolgevano le mansioni più disparate ma complementari tra loro. Tutto accade in pochi istanti e quella quieta mattina si trasforma in un inferno di grida, sangue e morte.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'attentato

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico, angst, death-fic  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

L’MI6 è come un enorme formicaio e, come tutte le mattine a quell’ora si stava animando del personale. Un eterogeneo gruppo di persone che svolgevano le mansioni più disparate ma complementari tra loro. Dagli agenti ai funzionari, dagli analisti agli informatici tutti avevano un ruolo ben preciso.   
Quella mattina era una delle tante. L’enorme hall del palazzo si animava di persone che, prima di recarsi alle proprie sezioni, si salutavano, chiacchieravano, finivano di bere un caffè.  
Osservi questo dissimile gruppo che oramai consideri un po’ la tua famiglia.   
Incroci lo sguardo con chi t’interessa davvero in quella moltitudine di persone; istintivamente il tuo pollice accarezza il cerchio d’argento che fascia il tuo anulare sinistro.   
Mantieni gli occhi fissi in quelli del tuo compagno che ti sta aspettando per prendere l’ascensore, per trascorrere ancora qualche attimo insieme. Cammini verso di lui, scansando un paio di colleghi e salutandone un altro.  
Tutto accade in pochi istanti e quella quieta mattina si trasforma in un inferno di grida, sangue e morte.  
Cinque uomini vestiti di nero, con i volti coperti e pesantemente armati entrano nella hall del palazzo dei servizi segreti ed iniziano a sparare.   
Un conflitto a fuoco che dura un lasso di tempo molto breve vista la presenza di parecchi agenti addestrati e delle guardie, ma comunque troppo lungo.

Il silenzio cala improvviso dopo la roboante confusione, rotto solo dai gemiti dei feriti e dai singhiozzi di qualcuno. Un breve istante di surreale immobilità poi risuonano ordini e richiami.   
Quel luogo, sempre ordinato e quasi asettico, è ora un campo di battaglia nel caos più totale: i corpi dei terroristi a terra ma oltre a loro troppi dei vostri.   
Cammini cercando lui, sondando disperatamente i volti spauriti delle persone ancora in piedi, la tua mente si rifiuta di abbassare lo sguardo a terra.   
Una mano si posa sul tuo braccio è Mallory, ti parla ma tu non lo senti ti scrolli di dosso malamente la sua mano perché hai visto qualcosa che non credevi avresti mai visto se non nei tuoi peggiori incubi. 

No, no, no! Continui a ripeterti il destino non può portartelo via così. Non in uno dei luoghi che ritenevi il più sicuro. No!  
Crolli in ginocchio accanto a lui: che qualcuno ti spari un colpo alla nuca e metta fine a tutto quello, lì, subito. 

I suoi occhi sono fissi su di te, ignori il sangue che macchia la sua camicia altresì immacolata.   
Mormori il suo nome a fior di labbra sollevandolo tra le braccia facendogli posare il capo sulla tua spalla.  
Un dolore lancinante ti sfonda il petto mentre lo culli avanti ed indietro ripetendo il suo nome come una preghiera.   
Lo scosti da te e, con mano tremante, gli chiudi gli occhi, quelle iridi che tanto ami.  
Non risponde ai tuoi richiami perché sta dormendo, tu non devi svegliarlo: lo hai osservato dormire tante volte. Ti piace star lì a guardare il suo riposo quieto. Gli sfiori le labbra sporche di sangue con il pollice.   
Quella bocca che hai amato dal primo momento che lo hai visto, che hai baciato tante volte.  
Una mano si posa sulla tua spalla, ti volti.   
Eve… dolce Eve… bella Eve…   
“James…”  
La sua voce è spezzata dal pianto, chiama il tuo nome più e più volte ed improvvisamente i suoni intorno a te prendono a ferirti le orecchie.   
C’è un rumore assordante sposti lo sguardo sul viso addormentato di Q. Tutto quel frastuono lo sveglierà.   
Eve ti sta ancora chiamando, tu ti volti verso di lei portandoti un dito alle labbra.  
“Shhh non svegliarlo.” 

Vedi i suoi occhi spalancarsi ed una lacrima scendere sulla sua guancia scura mentre scuote appena il capo.  
Il dolore al tuo petto è sempre più forte, torni a guardare il volto di Q, accapezzandogli la guancia prendendo la sua mano sinistra nella tua carezzando l’anello uguale al tuo.  
Intrecci le dita con le sue che diventano sempre più fredde, la voce di Eve è sempre più distante e lontana il viso del quartermaster sempre più sfocato. 

Sorridi accogliendo il buio come una benedizione, una via che ti condurrà da lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: salve eccomi qui ancora con una piccola shot della domenica. Mi rendo conto di stare infestando il fandom con le mie storie, ma è il periodo Skyfall quindi va così.  
> Grazie a chi è giunto alla fine e chi vorrà commentare, criticare, dire la sua.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un Kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
